<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Leave by BlueJayBird13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977981">Please Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13'>BlueJayBird13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitblr Demise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitblr Demise 3 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Descriptions of Pain, Fighting, I don't wanna die!, Is this even a proper defence?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t over.” He growled.<br/>Arij shook her head.<br/>“It is for now.” She said as she pulled out an enchanted bow. “Please leave.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitblr Demise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Defending myself from Spelle!</p><p>I don't even know if this is a proper defence, sorry.</p><p>Their minesona (dead version): https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/716434635634245712/764947068556935228/Untitled383_20201011141543.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arij flicked through the code, finalising it. If all we</span>
  <span>nt to plan, this should show her how far away any other players were. Of course it had a limit, but that was like a thousand blocks range. The reason she did this? Spent so long on a small piece of code? She was scared. Scared for her life.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, Arij reached out, and flicked the lever…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Spelle perched up in the rafters, like the spider he was, watching as his prey pulled the lever that would lead to their demise. Spelle had planned it all out. He had gotten some friends to help him take out someone who may be a problem in the future, if left alive. A coder. Now was this chance. If everything went to plan, the code should glitch, and weaken the coder. The one he was currently watching make the biggest mistake of their life. Glitches were unnatural, and a danger, after all. There was nothing stopping it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arij flicked the lever, and immediately felt something wrong. Something horribly wrong. She opened her eyes, and immediately wished she didn’t. The command block on the ground in front of her was spazzing out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glitching</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Spelle peered down as the glitches struck Arij again, and again. He heard the screams, and smiled. Soon there would be another in the dead team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the glitches had stopped, and Arij lay huddled on the floor, whimpering slightly. Spelle jumped off his perch, and deployed his elytra, drifting slowly down to the ground. He walked over to where the girl lay, and looked down at her, laughing. The sound echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls, making it seem like there were more people than just Arij and Spelle there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Arij had realised that Spelle was there, and so was peering up at the towering person above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as she saw the gray skin, and the dead eyes. She tried to move, to escape, but Spelle stomped on her leg, pinning it to the floor, and making Arij winch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Spelle kept his many eyes watching the coder, chucking to himself at her pain. They stayed that way for a few moments before Spelle finally decided to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>DIE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Spelle said, the volume rising until he was yelling the last part. At the same time he was talking, he had pulled out a netherite sword, and thrust it down towards the vulnerable Arij.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, in his haste to kill her, his foot had slipped off her leg, and so Arij was no longer pinned there. She had thrown herself out of the way as soon as she had noticed. It wasn’t fast enough though. Spelle’s sword slashed through the side of her arm, spilling blood everywhere.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Spelle looked sideways at her, and tried to wrench his sword out of the ground as Arij picked herself up off the floor. She quickly pulled both a sword, and a bandage out of her inventory, winding the bandage around her arm, all the while keeping an eye on the struggling Spelle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Spelle growled at her, trying with all his might to get the sword out. He didn’t want to leave it here, as it was his best one.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He gave up with the sword. It wasn’t worth the time. Spelle pulled out a knife and lunged at her, baring his teeth.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Spelle backed away from Arij, nursing a huge slash in their side, worse than what he had given Arij at the start of their fight. “This isn’t over.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arij shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is for now.” She said as she pulled out an enchanted bow. “Please leave.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>